User talk:Alchemist695
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the User talk:Whistle9 page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 02:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Greetings Alchemist695, May I say it is a pleasure to converse with another fan of this series. I have not been as active on this wiki I would like, but if there is anything you would like to discuss, or you just want to talk, leave a message on my talk page, and I will get back to you with all haste. The wiki is still a bit of a mess I am afraid, so you are more than welcome to contribute however you'd like. I would recommended however that you familiarize yourself with our Policies before you start, specifically the Manual of Style and Layout Guide. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. And if you would be so good as to send me the link to the raw versions of the manga, I would very much appreciate it (I've tracked down up to chapter 21, but no further). Regards, -- 04:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Alchemist695, :Thank you. You've brought a great deal to my attention. I was aware of the effort to translate the Zaregoto novels to English, but the rest of your websites are new to me. Judging by the content of the new chapters I have just looked at, I think your deduction is correct that the manga adaption has come to an end. :As for your images, first, thank you for bringing it to my attention that volume five is now out. However, I am afraid we can't use the images you have supplied. If you look at the manga article, you'll see that our covers are rectangles; the white bars on the sides of your images are unnecessary. Also, I would advise you take a look at our Image Policy concerning future uploads. :As one last thing, in future, when leaving multiple messages under one header on a talk page, could you indent your paragraphs like I have done here? It just makes it a bit easier to keep track of separate messages. Thanks. :Regards, :-- 17:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC)